Turnabout Family
by increak96
Summary: Abusive relationship, killing in self-defense, open and shut case, right? That's what Miles Edgeworth thought. But problems keep popping up, and both Miles and Phoenix are convinced there's more to this case than meets the eye. Miles had to get to the bottom of it all while playing 'Daddy' for the only witness, a child now left with a broken home and a past Miles finds familiar...
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: My first mutli-chapter Ace Attorney fic! The first chapter is kinda short, but they'll get longer as we go. It's centered around Edgeworth, but I'll include as much Phoenix as I can ('cause he's amazing), and of course Gumshoe and Maya, and maybe I'll even pull some Franziska and Larry in here and there. We'll see how it plays out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Edgeworth snapped the umbrella shut, shaking water from the folds as he entered the dank apartment building.

It was dark and cold, he noted, as he walked into the living room, glancing around before moving towards the hall. Floorboards creaked beneath his feet, gray eyes drifting around his field of vision, looking for any distinctive clues.

"Hey, pal! Don't touch that evidence with your bare hands!"

Edgeworth inclined his head towards the bedroom at the end of the hall, the familiar voice causing a migraine to form just behind his right temple. Sighing, he stepped into the crime scene and looked around, examining the corpse and the surrounding evidence with trained eyes, his lips a firm, thin line.

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth. We, uh, we think we got this case pretty much nailed. The suspect is already down at the precinct and most of the evidence you need for the trial is on its way to your office now."

Edgeworth nodded. "Thank you, Detective. When is the trial?"

"Day after tomorrow, sir. You're up against that newbie, Luke something-or-other."

Edgeworth's eyebrow travelled upward slowly. "Wright didn't take it?"

Gumshoe shook his head. "He refused."

Edgeworth gave a sharp nod. "Good. Then I know he's guilty."

"She."

"Hmm?" Edgeworth took a few steps towards the body, glancing over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"It's a she, sir. The woman and her husband were fighting. Apparently, their son tried to intervene and the dad started to beat him. That's when she pulled the shotgun from the closet and shot her husband dead."

Edgeworth jerked. "There was a witness?"

"Yes, sir, but… he's a bit delusional."

"Oh?" Edgeworth turned to the older man, slipping his hands into his pockets and fingering his badge. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, um..." Gumshoe beckoned the prosecutor with his finger, walking out the door and into the next room over.

Edgeworth stepped inside, stopping when he saw a young boy around the age of nine being restrained by two policemen, one of them holding him down while the other tried to prick him with a needle.

"Let me go! Let me go! Leave me alone! Daddy! D-Daddy!" The boy thrashed in the man's arms, and the needle-armed man stepped over to him, straddling his waist and trying to find bare skin. "Daddy! Daddy! Let me go, I need him! I need Daddy! Daddy!"

Edgeworth felt a twisting sensation in his gut, and he shook his head, watching as the needle found its way into the boy's side, sedatives rushing through his system.

His struggles slowly stopped, tears still streaming down his face.

"Daddy… Daddy… come back…"

Edgeworth walked over to the boy and pulled up a rickety chair, sitting down beside his head and reaching out to tap the quivering shoulder. "Boy, tell me your name."

"I… I'm Arthur…"

Edgeworth nodded. "I see. My name is Miles Edgeworth. I'm the prosecuting attorney on this case, and I need to know exactly what you witnessed tonight."

Gumshoe gasped, shoulders heaving like they always did when he was flabbergasted. "M-Mr. Edgeworth! You can't ask that while he's still drugged up and traumatized. Give him some time!"

Edgeworth's eyes flitted to the detective for just a second, seeing as a second was all the attention that statement deserved. "I didn't ask for your opinion." He focused on the boy in front of him, keeping his perfect poker face. "Please, answer the question."

"I… I…" The boy shuddered, biting his lip, tears falling from his bright blue eyes. "I w-was watching TV and… they started shouting at each other. And… and Daddy started to hit Mommy… I… I wanted him to stop so… so I threw the remote… and Daddy started to hit me. Mommy g-got the gun from the closet and… and…"

Edgeworth reached out and took his hand to steady him, easily seeing how he was beginning to slip into hysterics again. "Remain calm and continue your story. Deep breaths."

Arthur nodded, biting his lip. "R-right… right… M-mommy got the gun… and she pointed it at Daddy. And… and she yelled at him and said a bad word… and she… he didn't stop… and she… she sh-sh-sh-sh…"

Edgeworth's gaze intensified, and his hand made a light trail through the light blond tangles.

"She shot him." Arthur's lips quivered, and he ducked his head, crying out. "Mommy shot Daddy!"

Edgeworth gave him a brief pat on the back and stood up, leaving the child in the capable hands of the professionals. "Thank you for your help."

With that, Edgeworth turned towards the door. He stopped just outside, frowning slightly. "If the woman acted in self-defense… why wouldn't Wright take this?"

"He didn't say. Must've been something he didn't like…"

Edgeworth nodded and continued down the hall, hands in his pockets.

_I have a witness, a defendant who will claim self-defense, and hopefully some good, decisive evidence waiting for me back at the office. Hmm, but was it really self-defense? I suppose a hysterical child couldn't be capable of lying… then again, maybe that's the only thing on his mind. Protecting his only family._

"Gumshoe, what do you want us to do with him?"

Edgeworth's pace slowed, and he turned back towards the police, rolling his eyes as Gumshoe shrugged, completely out of answers.

"I dunno, pal. One parent is dead, one's a suspect… we can't find any living relatives—at least not in the area, and we can't hand him over to an orphanage until the mom is convicted." Gumshoe laughed. "I mean, it's not like one of us can just take him home."

"Uh, actually…"

The two men in the doorway turned to the young officer still holding the sleepy Arthur.

"Actually, you can. If the precinct is too full, or in a sensitive case like this, someone with legal authority can take them hope temporarily until the state knows what to do with them…"

The policemen all exchanged glances.

"Hey, don't look at me, pal. I can barely afford instant noodles for one person!"

"I already have two kids… and my house really isn't that big."

"My apartment's too small. I wouldn't have any place to put him."

The excuses were passed around from person to person until there was no one left to take him. Edgeworth's hand slowly traveled upwards to his chin.

_Hmm… if it's only a temporary arrangement, it could actually work for my benefit. I would be able to learn the story in more detail when he's calm, and he could help identify important pieces of evidence, seeing as he lived here. Besides, he has to go somewhere, and to have the police department running in circles looking for a mere babysitter would be a disgraceful waste of time._

"How long exactly would this boy need to be watched?" Edgeworth asked inconspicuously, examining his fingernails.

"Oh, just until the trial's over, sir!" Gumshoe laughed. "At least, I think so…"

Edgeworth scowled. He was not in the mood for this, and his migraine was getting worse. "I need a definite answer, detective."

There were murmurs around the room as other policemen were consulted, and finally, Gumshoe nodded. "Just until the trial's over, sir!"

Edgeworth's head slowly moved up and down, pondering the aspect in his mind. "I see… well, I suppose for the sake of convenience, I could look after him for a few days."

Gumshoe stared, his jaw dropping. "What? You, sir?!"

Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? It could be useful, and he's just a child. How hard can it be?"

Gumshoe began to laugh, and though Edgewoth wasn't sure why, he began to feel very sick to his stomach.

_Perhaps I've bitten off more than I can chew… _

Then he shook his head.

_More likely, the detective is being his usual, nonsensical self. I'm sure everything will be fine._

Ah, famous last words.

* * *

**A\N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: The next chapter! ^^ So someone mentioned explaining Phoenix's reasons. Well of COURSE I will! I can't remember if it's in this chapter or the next, but they are explained. ^^ Thanks for the reviews! Mentions will be in the next chapter! And enjoy!**

* * *

"Come along, and don't trip over the rug."

Edgeworth stepped into his home and hung his jacket on the nearby rack, turning to the young boy and holding out his hand.

"Your coat?"

"I…" The boy clutched the fabric in his arms. "I'm still cold…"

Edgeworth's eyebrows tilted upward slightly. "If you are so cold, you should go sit by the fireplace. But I am going to hang up your coat now, so…"

Arthur shook his head, hugging himself tighter. "No, I wanna keep it!"

Edgeworth stood very still, gray eyes peering at him. Arthur faltered and began to take off his coat, shuddering.

"Arthur, I am going to tell you something that should hopefully make your stay very peaceful and simple." Edgeworth's eyes never left the boy's face as he hung up the damp jacket. "When you encounter your child's will, win, and win decisively. I will live by that rule as long as you are in my home, and I hope you understand that I am in charge."

Arthur grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine… I'm still cold."

Edgeworth was dissatisfied with the response, but it would have to do. It wasn't outright disrespect, after all, just a very slight hint of a tone.

"In the living room with you."

Arthur nodded his head and looked around a bit before finding the living room and walking in. He stopped in the doorway, slowly pointing.

"I-is that… your dog, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth nodded, stepping into the adjoining room—which was the kitchen—and checking his answering machine.

"W…Will he bite?"

"She will not, no."

Edgeworth listened to a few calls, one from the doctor's office telling him he was due for an appointment—as if he had time for such things—and one from Maya saying Wright was sick with the flu and wouldn't be in court for a while. So that was why he didn't take the case…

Rolling his eyes, he returned to the living room, frowning when he saw Arthur hovering in the doorway, watching Pess with wide eyes.

"Come now, I told you she wouldn't bite." Edgeworth stepped over to the fireplace, shoving some old newspapers in before striking a match and lighting it up.

"I… I…" Arthur gulped, his blue eyes fearful. "I don't like dogs…"

Edgeworth glanced at him. "What would you like me to do about that?"

Arthur bit his lip, taking a step backwards. "I don't know…"

Edgeworth continued to put paper into the fireplace until he had a nice blaze going. He stood up, dusting his hands off, and he turned to Pess, snapping his fingers.

"Come here, girl."

The dog's ears twitched at his voice, and she raised her head.

"Come here," he coaxed, leaning over.

She got up and ran to him, throwing her paws on his stomach and licking his face. He laughed out loud, playfully shoving her away and scratching her ears. She barked excitedly, and he got down on his knees, giving her a hug. She stuck her nose under his cravat, jerking her head back and sending the white fabric over his eyes.

"Pess!" he chuckled, pulling the ruffles back down and looking to the door. "See? She—"

Arthur was gone.

_Oh, boy…_

Sighing, he got to his feet, giving her another little tickle before walking towards the foyer, heading up the stairs and listening for the sound of a child doing… whatever it was children did.

He walked down the hall, looking into every room and closet, listening carefully. A soft sob caught his ear, and he took a few steps back, opening the door again and taking a closer look at the room.

"Arthur," he said softly, entering the guest bedroom and kneeling down beside the bed. "What are you doing under there?"

"I-I'm scared…"

Edgeworth fought off the urge to sigh, reminding himself this was a nine-year-old child. "I know. But I need you to come out now. Pess won't hurt you, alright?"

Arthur shook his head, and Edgeworth took a deep breath, reaching underneath the bed and grabbing him under his arms. The boy's cries increased in volume as he dragged him out, and Edgeworth once again held in a heavy sigh.

"Arthur, I need you to calm down…" Edgeworth set the witness on his lap, bouncing him slightly. "Now, now… calm down…"

Arthur shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why don't you tell me why you're scared of dogs?"

Arthur dragged his arm over his eyes, effectively wiping snot and tears all over the fabric. "I… I had one."

Edgeworth blinked. "So you used to like them?"

"His name was Maelstrom. Daddy named him, not me… I wanted to call him Blackie. 'Cause he was black all over."

Edgeworth nodded his head, reaching behind him to find a tissue box. "Ah, I see. Very original."

"He… he was the best dog ever. Until he got sick."

Edgeworth frowned. "Did he die?"

As soon as the words left his lips, he realized the utter stupidity of them. Arthur burst into tears again, rubbing his eyes and pressing his forehead into Edgeworth's chest.

"Ack! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so, um, blunt. J-just tell me what happened…"

Arthur sniffled, keeping his head down. "He got really sick… and he came after me. He bit me… and dragged me around the yard… everything hurt, and I had to be taken to the hospital."

Edgeworth's eyes widened. _That doesn't sound like sickness, that sounds like he became senile._

"I had to get a lot of shots…"

"Tetanus, I presume." Edgeworth finally found the tissue box and pulled it closer, presenting a kleenex to the boy and allowing him to blow his nose.

"No… it was for the sickness." Arthur pushed his body against Edgeworth's a little more. "It was called rabies…"

Edgeworth gasped lightly.

_That would have been a horrible experience indeed. To be ripped up by your own pet… get excruciatingly painful shots, and then have that very pet put to sleep, and all at the tender age of…_

"How old were you, Arthur?"

"I was… s-six? I think… I think I was six or seven…"

Edgeworth nodded silently, giving the boy a light squeeze. "That must have been horrible. But you see, Pess has all of her shots, and she doesn't have contact with many other animals because the fence around my house keeps them out."

Arthur didn't seem very comforted by that, but Edgeworth didn't give him enough time to ponder whether or not he was alright with the dog. It was something he was going to have to learn to live with, at least for the next week or so, and Edgeworth stood up, pulling the boy with him.

"Now, you said you were cold. I made that big fire for you, so why don't we go warm up?"

Arthur nodded tiredly, and Edgeworth checked his watch.

_It's half past eleven… I hope Gumshoe arrives with the boy's belongings soon._

* * *

"Are you still cold?"

Arthur looked at the man sitting next to him, and he shook his head. "No. Thank you."

Mr. Edgeworth smiled at him and then returned to his book, thoroughly engrossed in the pages. Arthur drew his knees up to his chest and leaned against the arm of the couch, staring into the flames tiredly.

He liked Mr. Edgeworth. Really, he did. At first he had been very scary and cold… sort of mean looking. But… he had gotten a little nicer. He smiled more, and he had a much lighter attitude.

Something wet and cold touched his foot, and he jumped, freezing in terror when he realized it was the massive dog touching him lightly.

"Pess, leave him."

The dog whined unhappily, but she moved away from him and over to Mr. Edgeworth. Arthur watched her from a distance, how she leaned into Mr. Edgeworth's touch, eyes closing in bliss as he scratched her ears and stroked her black and white fur.

_She really is pretty…_

Arthur spied a ball on the floor, and he was tempted to pick it up and throw it. Just to see if she would go after it. But he didn't want her to touch him…

Swallowing hard, he reached down and grabbed the ball, instantly attracting her attention. He bit his lip, tossing it lightly across the floor. Pess instantly ran at it, grabbing it up in her jaws and returning to Arthur.

He screamed on instinct, covering his head. Mr. Edgeworth sighed.

"Pess, leave him."

She obeyed the command again, and Arthur looked up at Mr. Edgeworth, lips quivering.

"If you don't want her to touch you, don't throw her ball. That's just plain foolish."

Arthur blushed. "I wanted… her to put it down on the floor."

Mr. Edgeworth nodded slowly. "Alright… I see what you're saying. Pess, come."

The dog did as she was told—she was very well trained, apparently. Mr. Edgeworth pointed to the ground, and Pess dropped the ball. He picked it up, and threw it, and when she fetched it, he pointed the floor before she got back to him. She obediently dropped it and stepped back.

Mr. Edgeworth handed the ball over, and Arthur took it hesitantly.

"Point at the floor before she reaches you, and she'll drop it and back away."

Arthur nodded slightly, picking up the ball and giving it a good throw. Pess ran off to retrieve it, and when he saw her coming back, he pointed to the floor as Mr. Edgeworth had done. Pess dropped the ball and stepped back.

Arthur smiled widely, giggling a little as he reached down to get it, throwing it again and bouncing with excitement. Mr. Edgeworth's lips twitched into a light smile, and he returned to his book, resting his chin on a loose fist.

Arthur got the ball yet again and threw it once more, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

"_Here, Maelstrom! Here, boy! No, don't run _that _way, silly, the ball's over there!"_

He tucked his knees up to his chest and watched Pess run around the kitchen, sniffing the ball out with her wiggly little nose.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

_Maybe this won't be so bad…_

And then he remembered the trial. His mother's trial… where Mr. Edgeworth would try to get her put behind bars. To take her away from him… and get him sent to an orphanage.

He returned his gaze to the fireplace, sleep making his eyelids heavier by the second.

_Or maybe it will._

* * *

Edgeworth glanced up from his book as the clock struck midnight. He sighed heavily, returning to the pages and finishing the last paragraph before placing a bookmark in the novel and placing it on the end table.

"Well, Arthur, I don't think Gumshoe is—"

Edgeworth stopped when he realized the young boy was already asleep, hanging half over the couch, a tennis ball sitting right beneath his slack hand. Pess was lying on the ground watching him, as if she expected him to wake up and throw it for her.

Edgeworth stood up and stretched, wincing when he heard a pop in his lower back. It was relieving, yes, but the sound would always make him feel… undignified.

Yawning, he walked over and picked up the ball, holding it up where she could see it.

"Pess, last one."

The dog got to her feet and wagged her tail. He gave it a toss and turned to Arthur, sliding one arm under the boy's legs and sliding the other under his torso. He lifted the boy from the couch, glancing at the dying fire and reminding himself to come shut the fireguard before he went to bed.

Silently, he trekked up the stairs and into the guest room they had been in earlier. Pulling back the bedsheets, he placed the child in bed, removing his shoes and pants before tucking him in. He stepped into the bathroom and wet a napkin, returning to the bedside to wipe some sticky, sweet-smelling substance from his face.

_I think he's all set…_

He moved to throw the napkin away and then stopped.

_Oh, don't be ridiculous, Edgeworth! This candy stain has nothing to do with the case!_

But for some reason, he couldn't fight the nagging twist in his gut, and after turning out the lights and leaving the room, he walked down the hall to his den and got out an evidence bag. He placed the napkin inside, sealing it and setting it aside for later.

_Just don't forget it in there or it will rot…_

Yawning again, he walked out of the den and over to his bedroom, changing into his champagne pink fleece pajamas, slipping into bed and pulling the covers up to his chin.

_Just as I suspected. There isn't much to this 'childcare' thing, after all. I have everything completely under control…_

And with that final thought echoing in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A\N: ****The next chapter is the day of the trial! Then things will really get going. :) Please leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Thought I'd give an extra update this month! I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Also, many of you probably already know this, but I have a facebook page! You can get sneak peeks, day to day updates, view fanart, and I always post a status when I update a chapter. I encourage you to check it out!  
**

**_Mentions: _WolfenAmphithere, Guest, Sheryl E W, Guest 2, and xxxFaiFan! Thank you all so much!  
**

* * *

Edgeworth jumped awake at the sound of a loud thump down the hall. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up slowly and looking at his clock.

_2:30 a.m._

He lay back down in the sheets, figuring Pess had simply tripped coming in the door or something of the like. He had a trial in eight hours or so, and he had to stop by the office to look over that evidence, first…

He yawned, burying his face in the sweet-smelling fabric. Blackness clouded his mind and…

He jerked away, hearing the noise again, this time follow by a stifled cry.

"M-Mr. Edgewooorth!"

Edgeworth got up and walked over to his bedroom door stepping into the hallway and peering into the darkness. "Arthur? Is that you?"

Something suddenly collided with his waist, and he jumped, instinctively backing up. Little hands grabbed his shirt, and he sighed, realizing it was indeed Arthur who had called him.

"What's the problem?" he asked tiredly, kneeling down and taking the boy by the shoulders. "Do you feel sick? Do you need a nightlight? Couldn't find the bathroom?" Arthur continued to sob, rubbing his eyes, and Edgeworth let out a long stream of air. "Tell me what the problem is or I'll go back to bed and leave you here to cry."

"No!" The child jumped onto him, throwing his arms around his neck and holding on tight.

"Then what is the matter?"

"I… I had a bad dream…" Arthur's fingers curled around his fleece pajamas. "About Mommy… and Daddy…"

Edgeworth raised one eyebrow slowly. "I see." Edgeworth got to his feet, picking the boy up and starting down the hall. "Why don't you tell me about it? I'll make you some tea to calm your nerves."

"I… I can't."

"Oh?" Edgeworth started down the steps, supporting the boy with one hand while his other moved to the railing. "And why not?"

"I can't… remember."

Edgeworth scowled. "You remembered enough of it to make you stumble down the hall crying your eyes out." Edgeworth got to the bottom of the steps and shifted Arthur so he was no longer on Edgeworth's hip, but right in front of the prosecutor, looking into his eyes.

"Arthur, if you tell me what you dreamt, you will feel better."

"I-I already told you what I saw! And I wasn't lying!" Arthur shouted, his face flushing red with either anger or embarrassment.

Edgeworth's lips twisted into a frown. "I wasn't speaking about the murder, Arthur. I was talking about the dream. I didn't doubt you told me the truth." _Until now, anyways._

"Oh… uh…" Arthur leaned into Edgeworth's chest as he started walking again. "I was… on the couch. And… they were fighting…"

Arthur paused, and Edgeworth nodded his head to let him know he was listening.

"It was just like what happened last night…"

Edgeworth set him down on a chair in the kitchen, moving to the counter and pulling two teacups from his cabinets. "I see… keep talking. I'm listening."

There was silence from the other end, and Edgeworth looked over his shoulder, eyes softening when he saw the boy curled up on the chair, legs against his chest and forehead pressed to his knees. His little shoulders shook with every sob, and Edgeworth quietly put hot water on the stove before walking over and pulling out a chair.

"Arthur," he started, sitting down next to the boy and folding his hands on the table. "I know this is very hard for you… I…" He was tempted to tell the boy of his own troubled past and seek a mutual connection, but did he honestly want to admit one of his biggest insecurities to a child?

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I…" Edgeworth shook his head. "I can't begin to imagine what you're going through right now. But… I want to help. So I want you to tell me the rest of your dream. I won't leave again, alright? I'll… stay here with you."

Arthur sniffled, nodding his head slowly. He looked down at his knees again, tears splashing against the pale skin as he let out a soft cry. "They were fighting, and Daddy… well, he started to hit Mommy. So… So she ran away from him to the closet… and she grabbed the gun and sh-sh-shot him… and…" Arthur wiped his eyes, crying a little harder now. "And when he hit the ground… b-blood splashed… all over and there was… a b-big puddle of it on the ground… it was awful…"

This was where Edgeworth and the boy veered apart. Edgeworth had never seen his father's body except for in photos. He had been unconscious when his father was murdered. But this boy… had to watch the bullet fly through his body. He had to watch the blood. The sickening stillness. He had to see it all.

"Arthur…" Edgeworth got down beside the chair and reached his arms out, wrapping them around the boy and squeezing him tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to see all of that. I'm so sorry…" He stroked the short blonde locks, wishing he knew the right thing to say and do.

Arthur cried into his shoulder, letting out the pent up aggression and pain for several minutes before he began to calm down.

"Do you think you're going to be alright while I make tea?"

The loud whistle of the kettle cut him off, and he jumped up, running over and grabbing it from the burner. Pouring the water into their cups and setting the teakettle down on a trivet, he walked back over to the table.

"Are you still okay?"

"I'm okay, Mr. Edgeworth…" Arthur wiped his eyes, smiling. "Thank you."

Edgeworth shifted awkwardly, fetching the sugar bowl from the middle shelf. "Wh-whatever for?"

"For staying with me… and talking to me. Th… thank you."

Edgeworth cleared his throat, returning to the table and putting sugar in the drinks. "You're welcome…" He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the cream, pouring some into each cup and sitting down. He picked up his beverage, blowing on it softly, and he took a sip.

"It's hot," he warned, watching the boy hesitantly lift the drink to his lips. Arthur blew on it just like Edgeworth had, and then he took a very hesitant sip, grimacing.

"H-hot! Very hot!"

Edgeworth smiled lightly. "We'll wait a little more and then try again, alright?'

Arthur giggled and nodded, letting his tongue hang out.

"Put that thing back in your mouth," Edgeworth said, trying not to smile.

"Leh-leh-leh-leh-leh!" Arthur wiggled his tongue, and Edgeworth chuckled, giving his head a little shove.

"Now, I'm serious. Put it away!"

Arthur giggled and returned his tongue to his mouth. Edgeworth smiled at him, taking another sip of his tea and nodding.

"It's good now. You can take a drink."

Edgeworth watched at the boy mimicked his every move, bringing it up to his lips and blowing on it before taking a gentle sip, just like Edgeworth had done not three seconds prior. He cleared his throat softly, glancing down at the table before making eye contact with the boy.

"Arthur… tomorrow… or rather, today… in court. I'm going to… I'm going to look kind of like the bad guy. I'm going to be prosecuting your mother."

Arthur nodded solemnly, jaw tightening as though he suddenly remembered he wasn't supposed to like Edgeworth.

"But I want you to know that all I want is for the truth to be found. If your mother is truly innocent… we will find her innocent. And that's all there is to that. So… no worrying, alright? I'm just doing my job, and if it was self-defense like you said, then you have nothing to worry about."

Edgeworth smiled, and Arthur smiled back, but it didn't quite go all the way to his eyes. He seemed… nervous and sad. A little scared, too.

"Well, it's almost three thirty in the morning. So once we finish our tea, we're going straight to bed."

Arthur gave him another little grin, nodding. "Okay."

_His testimony changed, I noticed… I supposed I'll have to wait until I can get my hands on that evidence in the morning… and maybe I should talk to Wright. Even with the flu, I can't see him refusing a truly innocent client. Things aren't adding up. Not at all._

* * *

Arthur grabbed onto Mr. Edgeworth's hand as they crossed the busy street, eyes darting in every direction as they started up the steps towards the courthouse.

"Have you ever been to a courthouse, Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head slowly, holding on a little tighter. "N…No, sir…"

Mr. Edgeworth glanced down at him, giving him a light smile. "You don't need to be afraid. No one here is going to hurt you."

Arthur nodded, but he wasn't sure he believed him. Wasn't Mr. Edgeworth going to try and hurt him in court today? Or at least hurt his mother. Weren't there criminals in every courtroom? And police men with guns and sticks? There were plenty of people who could hurt him!

Mr. Edgeworth let go of his hand for a moment to open the door, a black briefcase hanging from his other hand. Arthur shuffled in, hanging his head a little lower to avoid attention, though it looked like the building was empty. Mr. Edgeworth came in right behind him, holding out his hand again. Arthur quickly grabbed it, happy to be holding on to someone he knew.

"Can… Can I see my mom?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "No. She has to stay in the defendant's lobby until we're in court. Are you going to watch from the gallery?"

"The… g-gallery? What's that?"

The prosecutor paused for a moment, and then he said, "It's a place where you watch the trials, but not where the people actually involved in the trial are. Before and after you give your testimony, you can go there."

"O-oh…" Arthur didn't like the thought of leaving Mr. Edgeworth and sitting with a bunch of strangers. "But… can't I just stay with you?"

"Behind my desk? I don't think so."

Arthur grabbed Mr. Edgeworth's hand a little tighter. "Wh-why not? I wanna stay with you!"

Mr. Edgeworth continued to walk, shaking his head. "The answer is no."

"B-but I don't wanna—"

Mr. Edgeworth whirled on him suddenly. "Arthur!"

The blonde boy jumped, biting his lip.

"When I say the answer is 'no', the answer is 'no'. You need to accept that and move on because I will not waste time explaining myself to a mere child. Am I understood?"

"But I—"

"No buts. The answer is 'no', and this subject is closed." With that, Mr. Edgeworth turned back around and started to walk.

Arthur felt the backs of his eyes burning, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he fell in step just behind Mr. Edgeworth. He tried to keep as quiet as possible, but a few sobs escape him, frustration escalating quickly.

_He won't listen to me! I can't even finish a sentence!_

"Why are you crying?" Mr. Edgeworth's voice was terse and sharp.

"Y-You won't let me finish…"

"That's because it doesn't matter what you have to say." Mr. Edgeworth came to a stop outside a door and fished around in his pocket, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking the door. "I told you where you're going to sit, and because you are under my care, that is where you are going to sit."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, little fists shaking at his sides. "Fine."

Mr. Edgeworth glanced at him but didn't say a word, walking over to a box on a table and opening it up. He read a note on the top and set it aside, murmuring something about a pay cut and going through the contents with well-trained eyes.

Hesitantly, Arthur reached out and grabbed the note, blue eyes scanning the words.

_Hey, Mr. Edgeworth!_

_This is all the evidence we found at the scene! Sorry I didn't take it to your office… looks like I lost the key… again… Arthur's stuff is in the box next to this one… again, my fault. Had a weird fainting spell, and I guess it slipped my mind…_

_Good luck, Mr. Edgeworth!_

_Love, Gumshoe_

Arthur put the note down, walking around Mr. Edgeworth to the box that was supposed to be his.

_I remember Gumshoe. He was the first person to come to Mommy's call…_

Grunting, he lifted the box from the table and carried it over to the sofa in the room, sitting down and going through the stuff inside.

_I wonder if they got any of my toys…_

Bright blue eyes lit up at the sight of a red racecar, and he grabbed it quickly, pulling it out with a wide smile. He practically jumped into the box, digging a little deeper and finding a blue corvette to go with it.

He got down on the ground with his cars, driving them around with the necessary sound effects while his mind wandered.

_I wonder what all that evidence is for… do they use it in the trial?_

Shrugging it off, he continued to play, running his vehicles along the windowsill, tables, couch, floor, and entertainment system.

"Are you quite enjoying yourself?"

Arthur jumped slightly, having almost forgotten Mr. Edgeworth was there. "Uh… Mm-hmm!"

Mr. Edgeworth gave him a light smile before going back to the bag in his hands. Arthur continued playing with his car, and a peaceful silence settled over the room.

That is, until the door burst open and a young girl in a bright purple coat came flying in.

"Mr. Edgeworth!"

A young man in jeans and a bright blue sweater followed right behind her, laughing nervously as he apologized for the rude interruption.

"Hi, Edgeworth."

Mr. Edgeworth acknowledged the man with a nod. "Right."

Arthur frowned. _That doesn't make any sense. _Slowly, he approached the group, listening to their conversation.

"How's your cold?"

The man laughed, waving it off. "Heh, it's nothing. Just a bit of a fever and some coughing…"

The purple girl rolled her eyes. "He's got a fever of 102.7, and he was up all night last night coughing his guts out."

Mr. Edgeworth sighed, shaking his head. "You need to take care of yourself, right." Then he cracked a smile. "You better keep tabs on him, Maya."

The girl, Arthur assumed this was Maya, nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, I know! And I do!"

The man's jaw slackened slightly. "Hey! I can handle myself, thank ya-choo!" The man coughed into the crook of his arm several times, and Mr. Edgeworth raised his eyebrows.

"Sure you can, right."

_Are they friends? I think they are… but who is he? And why does Mr. Edgeworth keep saying 'right'?_

Arthur tugged lightly on Mr. Edgeworth's jacket, and the man looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Why do you keep saying 'right'? Who's right?"

Mr. Edgeworth pointed to the man. "He's right."

"About what?" Arthur asked curiously, turning his eyes to the stranger.

The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "My name is Phoenix Wright. That's W-R-I-G-H-T."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Oh… I see. Nice to meet you, Mr. Phoenix! I'm Arthur." He held out his hand, and Mr. Phoenix shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Arthur." Mr. Phoenix smiled at him, and then he turned to Mr. Edgeworth, motioning towards the door and speaking in a hushed tone of voice.

Mr. Edgeworth nodded and walked towards the door, glancing at Arthur briefly.

"Arthur, you stay here with Maya. I'll be right back."

He stepped out of the room, and Arthur turned to look at the strangely dressed girl. She looked back at him, and then she suddenly blurted out, "So, do you like the Steel Samurai?!"

Arthur blinked, and then he grinned widely. "Do I ever!"

* * *

"What's this about, Wright?"

Phoenix glanced around before speaking. "That woman is guilty."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously. She admitted to the crime and there was a wit—"

"No, I mean it wasn't self-defense. That's why I didn't take the case." Phoenix glanced around again. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to be shaping your opinion and stuff because it's against the rules, but I used my Magatama on her, and she's hiding some deep dirt. Also… if it comes to it…" Phoenix slipped him a scrap of paper that he had folded over and sealed with tape. "Contact her. She has some… interesting stuff to say."

Edgeworth glanced down at the note in his hand and then back up to Phoenix. "If you have this all figured out, why didn't you take the case? That would have made things much simpler."

Phoenix grinned, feeling a little mischievous. "Why, haven't you heard? I'm sick with the flu."

Edgeworth cocked one eyebrow at him, not buying a single word.

Phoenix just smiled. "When I'm not on a case, I can access the evidence easily. It helps me piece things together. And since I already have the correct verdict, it's just a matter of everything falling into place, which is exactly what it did."

Edgeworth paused, chewing on his bottom limp, and Phoenix sensed his childhood friend was having a hard time getting past something. He watched those grey eyes fill with both frustration and bewilderment, and he kept quiet, waiting for some sort of clue.

"What will happen to Arthur?"

The question caught Phoenix off-guard, and he blinked slowly, shaking his head. "I have… no idea. I guess he'll go to an orphanage." He paused. "Edgeworth, you're not seriously going to let her off the hook because—"

"Of course not!" Edgeworth snapped. "There are just… a few things that aren't adding up yet." He tapped his jawline with his index finger, slipping into thought once again. Finally, he shook his head. "It will come in time. Today, I'll play the trial by ear."

Phoenix nodded. "Sounds good. Maya and I will be watching from the gallery."

Edgeworth replied with a nod as well, and he turned towards the door, hand stopping over the knob. "Do you think… Arthur could sit with you? Before and after his testimony, that is."

Phoenix blinked again, a little confused by Edgeworth's concern for the boy. No offense to his best friend, but he wasn't exactly… 'good' with children. So why did this one pique his interest so much?

"Uh, sure. Why not? We sit with Pearls all the time. What's the difference?"

Edgeworth smirked. "Who knows? I guess we'll find out. Thank you."

With that, he stepped back into the room, and Maya came out, babbling about her new bestie—Samurai style. Phoenix followed her down the hall, pretending to listen as his head moved up and down on its automatic nod cycle while his thoughts wandered.

_He was right. There are still a few things that don't add up… but I know she's guilty. Even if that means bad news for Arthur…_

Phoenix shook his head.

_Edgeworth, I hope you know what you're doing…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Alyssa Coleman."

Arthur's hand travelled over the front of his shirt, his stomach doing flip-flops beneath his hand.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Mr. Edgeworth spoke seamlessly and with an air of confidence. He was prepared.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." The defense attorney on the case was no different, his voice leaving a light echo in the wide open room. He was prepared.

Even Arthur's mother, sitting in the defendant's chair with her hands in her lap, looked prepared.

Arthur was the only one not prepared.

His fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt, heart pounding in his chest as he thought of standing before the jury, the judge, and the two shouting lawyers as he recalled the night before.

"If I have the facts straight, the defense has chosen to plead not guilty, correct?"

"Correct, Your Honor."

Arthur swallowed hard. _N-not guilty? B-but she… now what do I say?!_

"Very well. The prosecution's opening statement, please."

Mr. Edgeworth nodded, his stone cold gaze aimed across the room at his enemy of the day. "The victim, Mr. Bruce Coleman, was shot in his apartment at approximately 9:45 p.m. on the night of August the twenty-first. The man in question was beating his wife, the defendant, and their child intervened. Mr. Coleman began to beat his child, and at that moment, the defendant grabbed the shotgun from the closet and ended his life. The eye-witness is the child, who passed out shortly after the event."

The judge nodded. "I see… The prosecution may call its first witness."

"Yes, Your Honor."

Arthur's gut clenched, and he balled his fists at his sides, chewing on his upper lip.

"The defense calls Detective Dick Gumshoe."

Arthur's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Mr. Edgeworth in confusion. "Huh…?"

"They always call the detective first."

Arthur jumped, looking up at the man with the charcoal eyes. "M-Mr. Phoenix!"

Phoenix put a finger to his lips, shushing him quickly. "Remember, we're in a court," he whispered.

Arthur's heart still pounded in his chest from the miniature heart attack, and a light blush tinted his cheeks. The whole court probably heard him shout…

Mr. Phoenix gave him a comforting, warm smile. "As I was saying, a detective almost always goes up first. He'll state the facts about the case because he was the one investigating. After that, he'll probably call you."

Arthur continued to nod, taking deep breaths to settle his mind. Mr. Phoenix tapped his shoulder again. Arthur looked at him expectantly.

"I just wanted to say good luck and don't worry. You'll be great up there."

Arthur smiled and faced forwards, but he felt worse than before. _If I'm going to be so great, why'd he wish me good luck, huh?_

* * *

Edgeworth crossed his arms over his chest, listening carefully to the detective's layout while looking at the plans lying on his table. Occasionally, he would glance up to the gallery, hoping to see Arthur, but he wouldn't find him, and then his eyes would return to the witness.

"Hold it!"

The defense attorney on the case, Luke Stevenson, pressed Gumshoe this way and that, but the facts were pretty basic. Edgeworth rarely had to object, and Gumshoe was on and off in a flash, the only big differences being that of evidence added to the court record.

"Will the prosecution call the next witness?"

Edgeworth nodded, eyes briefly scanning the stands to see if he could find Arthur. "The prosecution calls Arthur Coleman to the stand."

A bailiff went to get the crates often used for shorter witness while Arthur came down the steps. The boy waited until the crate was in place to hop up, quietly thanking the man before facing forward, his fingers nervously toying with the hem of his shirt.

"Witness, please state your name and grade in school."

Arthur looked at him, and Edgeworth could tell how unbelievably terrified he was. Softening his voice just slight, he met Arthur's gaze and smiled.

"Name and grade, Arthur."

Arthur pointed at him. "Hey, you just said it!"

"Did I?" Edgeworth tapped his chin. "Slip of the tongue, I suppose."

Arthur seemed to grow slightly more comfortable, and he jabbed his thumb to his chest. "I'm Arthur Coleman! I'm in the third grade!"

Edgeworth frowned. "Third?"

"Mm-hmm. Because of my birthday."

Edgeworth gave a sharp nod. "I see. Arthur, I'm going to ask you to testify in a moment, but first I would like to say something to the defense." Edgeworth turned away from the child on the stand and met Luke's gaze evenly, steel grey eyes boring through light green ones relentlessly.

"You will not badger this witness. You will get your necessary information, and then you will desist. This is not a request."

Luke's eyes sharpened, but Edgeworth did not waver, turning back to the boy on the stand.

"Arthur, please testify to the court concerning what you saw the night of the incident."

Arthur nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I was sitting on the couch watching TV. Mommy and Daddy were fighting… like usual. Daddy started to get really, really angry, and he started to hit Mommy. That's when Mommy got the gun and shot Daddy. It was in self-defense! She didn't have a choice!"

The judge nodded. "You experienced something awful, didn't you?"

Arthur nodded shyly, and Edgeworth scowled to himself, looking down at the papers in his hands.

_This is like the dream he told me about… this isn't what he told me when I first arrived at the scene. He removed something vital…_

Edgeworth raised his gaze from his papers, looking across the room to the defense, waiting for him to raise an objection or press, but he didn't. Edgeworth looked at the judge, but the judge seemed to be waiting for someone else to do something. Sighing, Edgeworth looked at Arthur, who was still chewing his lip.

_I'll have to do something about that nervous tick he has…_

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

Edgeworth half smirked half smiled, shaking his head. "No, it seems the defense has simply forgotten what their job is."

Luke grinned, shaking his head. "Oh, no, Mr. Edgeworth. I haven't forgotten. I am simply trying to figure out where to begin on that shoddy testimony."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, quickly developing a strong distaste for the man. "I see. Well, can you hurry it up? Some of us don't have all day."

Luke said nothing for a few moments more, and then he glanced up at Arthur. "I would like to press the witness' first statement for details."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Um… okay. What was my second statement?"

Edgeworth picked up the written version of the testimony and read it aloud. "I was sitting on the couch watching TV. Mommy and Daddy were fighting… like usual."

"Oh!" Arthur rubbed his chin for a moment, glancing downward. "Well, I was watching Bugs Bunny, and the fight started in the kitchen. Mommy ran from him into the living room, but he followed her and grabbed her. They were… right in front of the TV when he started hitting her."

Arthur continued to chew on his lip, shaking his head as if he were trying to remove that memory for all of eternity.

"Hold it!"

Arthur jumped. "Y-yes?"

"Referring to the two statements after this, when your father started to beat your mother, and your mother grabbed the gun… can you tell me where exactly the gun came from?"

Edgeworth frowned inwardly, keeping his poker face on well. _Why would he ask that…? It came from the clos… Gak!_

"Mommy got the gun from the closet."

The judge shook his head. "Is there any relevance to this, Mr. Stevenson?"

The defense attorney nodded, a victorious shimmer in his eyes as he leveled his gaze with Edgeworth. "Yes. Could you have the witness append that statement to his testimony?"

The judge shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Witness, please append that statement to your testimony."

"Append?"

"It means to add it onto your testimony," Edgeworth explained, breaking eye contact with the defense. "We use that word a lot. Just remember, append means add."

Arthur blinked a few times and then nodded. "Okay, I'll add it. Mommy got the gun from the closet."

"OBJECTION!"

Edgeworth saw the boy jump despite all attempts to hide it, and he gave Luke a warning glance. The Stevenson paid him no mind, going after the contradiction he'd found like a shark after blood.

"There is a huge contradiction in your testimony, boy."

"There is?"

"Of course! If your mother ran through the living room before your father, that means she was on your right. But where was the closet?"

Arthur chewed on his lip once more. "To the… left?"

"Exactly. To get to the gun, your mother would have to run past your father, and he would no doubt grab her. There is no reason she would do this when she could have easily kept running—"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth slammed his hand down on his desk. "It makes perfect sense. She had to stop him somehow, and there was no way she was going to leave her only child at the hands of a monster." Edgeworth wondered for a moment if that had been the best of wording choices, considering the 'monster's' son was on the stand.

"OBJECTION!" There was a pause, which was punctuated by Luke's patronizing laughter. "Mr. Edgeworth, interrupting people is rude. I wasn't finished."

Edgeworth narrowed his eyes, waiting for the man to pull the ace from his sleeve.

"Ms. Coleman was running—but not to the exit. There were other choices of self-defense that were easier for her to reach. At the crime scene, the police discovered a curling iron plugged into the wall. A hunting knife was also found in her sock drawer. Wouldn't it have been easier to bludgeon him with a hot iron or stab him than to try and run past him and risk getting grabbed or tackled?"

Edgeworth pounded his fist on his desk, excitement rising in his chest. "OBJECTION! A gun is a more probable option. A knife can be wrestled away and isn't always affective. The same could be said of an iron. When in panic and thinking of nothing but living to see another day, what does your mind instantly go to? A gun, of course. There's no reason why a lapse of memory can't clear up this little contradiction."

Edgeworth glanced down at his papers. _There's still that one part… my trump card. But with what I have I can't get a guilty for murder—just self-defense. I need another day to investigate. Somehow…_

Luke shook his head, grinning. "Lapse of memory? That's the best thing the demon prosecutor can come up with?"

"It's perfectly reasonable," Edgeworth defended, glaring across the room. "The likelihood increases because of the defendant's gender."

"OBJECTION! That statement is sexist!" Luke shouted, his accusatory finger outstretched.

"Not at all. When a woman experiences pain, blood rushes away from her head, which decreases the clarity of thought. When men experience pain, the opposite occurs. Those are the facts." Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders lightly, shaking his head.

The judge banged his gavel down. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. I could see how, in a moment of panic, the defendant could have forgotten the other available options and gone for the gun. Can the prosecution explain why she managed to get to it?"

Luke smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course he can't. The man was the coach of the boys' soccer team and was in perfect condition at the time. There is no possible way she could've slipped passed him."

For a few moments there was silence. And then there was light yet resounding laughter from the prosecutor's bench. Luke began to sweat slightly, and Edgeworth let his lips turn upward into a small smirk. Turning towards the witness, he pulled up a few papers he had received in the evidence box.

"Arthur, the testimony you gave to the court just now doesn't quite match up with what you've told me in the past, which is what I based my opening statement on." Edgeworth shuffled through his papers a bit and continued. "You claimed that you threw the remote in an attempt to stop them, and your father started to harm you, as well. That was when your mother grabbed the gun and shot him. Is this correct?"

Arthur bit his lip hard, and Edgeworth tensed, seeing the red marks and traces of blood. "Arthur, don't do that. You're going to hurt yourself. Now answer the question."

Arthur blinked and looked down at his feet, remaining silent. Edgeworth let out an inaudible sigh, shaking his head, and Luke crossed his arms.

"Seems like he doesn't agree with that statement, Mr. Edgeworth."

"The witness is distraught. I request a ten minute recess to—"

"Brainwash him into saying what you want him to? I don't think so. This witness has already stated what he saw and—"

"Mr. Edgeworth is right!"

All eyes returned to the blonde boy on the stand, and Luke grit his teeth, glaring. Arthur held on tightly to the wood, looking very nervous and yet… determined.

"Mr. Edgeworth is right. I forgot to mention that… Daddy did beat me that night. Right before Mommy got the gun. I'll ap… ap… append that to my testimony."

Edgeworth smiled. "And so you see, at the time the woman was getting the weapon, the victim was preoccupied with his son. It would have been easy for her to sneak by unnoticed. After retrieving the gun, she forced him to release her child, and then shot him dead. I believe a swear word was involved, according to the witness."

The judge nodded. "I see… brilliant, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth bowed. "Thank you, Your Honor."

"OBJECTION!"

Edgeworth sighed inwardly, a headache forming right between his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Stevenson?"

"You're forgetting one very important thing, Mr. Edgeworth. The body was found in the bedroom!"

It took every ounce of reserve Miles had not to roll his eyes. "You're forgetting one very important thing, Mr. Stevenson. Mr. Coleman was shot by the gun from the closet!"

"OBJECTION! The ballistic markings have yet to be checked!"

"OBJECTION! I got the estimations this morning and it's close enough to assume for the time being—"

"OBJECTION! This is a court of law! You have no solid evidence it was that particular gun until the results come in!"  
"OBJECTION!"

"OBJECTION!"

Edgeworth slammed his hands down on his desk. "I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't have to!"

"Order! Order! Order!" The gavel pounded relentlessly on the sound block.

A heavy silence blanketed the courtroom while Edgeworth and Luke continued to send mental chaos across the board.

"The prosecution and the defense are lacking either the evidence required to prove their points or the mental clarity to present it properly."

Edgeworth glanced up at the judge apologetically. "The police department had very short notice on this case. I'm afraid even the autopsy report hasn't made it to us yet."

"I call for a twenty minute recess. Try to get more results during this time and be prepared for the reconvening."

Edgeworth nodded as the court was let out, sighing in frustration as he shoved the case files into his briefcase.

_Enough time to grab a coffee and contact Detective Gumshoe._

Edgeworth stepped out from behind the prosecutor's bench and started for the door, stopping when he heard a small voice.

"Uh… Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth blinked, turning around and facing Arthur, who was still at the stand, a confused expression on his face.

"What happened? Is it over?"

Edgeworth extended his hand. "No. Far from it, in fact. I'll explain everything to you as we walk." He felt himself flushing a little bit as he realized he had nearly forgotten the boy, but Arthur didn't seem to notice and instead grabbed his hand, following him out the door and into the lobby they had been in before the trial started.

"So… what happens now?"

"Well, we're taking a recess now."

Arthur's eyes lit up excitedly. "Like at school? Do I get to play?"

Edgeworth chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Not really. I suppose you can play, but that's not what it's for."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Okay… so what's it for?"

"It's to give the attorneys on the case a little time to clear our heads and gather more information. Gumshoe should have the reports I need to continue. The trial… didn't go how I expected." Edgeworth sighed, rubbing his face with his hands as he turned the coffee machine on, making his way over to the couch and sitting down. He pulled out his files, scanning the contents for the fifth or sixth time.

_Luke took a completely different approach then I was expecting. He isn't claiming self-defense, and he's running with the idea that either she didn't go for the gun or that the gun isn't involved at all… The body is in the perfect place for his theory to be correct… is that coincidence? If I get the ballistic markings and they match, then I can definitely tie the gun to the case, but because it was a household weapon, it won't be discriminating to find her fingerprints on it. In fact, her husband's fingerprints are probably on it, too. But she admitted to the crime! Unless that was a rumor… And who is this Luke character? I've never heard of him before. I wonder if I can have Gumshoe pull me a profile from the records to give me a little background…_

Edgeworth lowered his head slightly, rubbing his eyes and letting out a long stream of air.

He stopped suddenly as he felt two little hands encase his own, pulling them away from his face.

"M… Mr. Edgeworth?" Arthur looked up at him with wide blue eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He lowered his hands to his lap, but Arthur didn't release them, and he kept staring. Edgeworth frowned. "Is there something you need?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment, and then he ran forwards, throwing his arms around the prosecutor and hugging him tightly. Edgeworth stiffened at the contact, and then he slowly began to relax, easing into the child's arms and returning the embrace. Arthur pulled away and smiled at him brightly.

"What was that for?" Edgeworth asked, feeling himself smile along.

"You just looked like you needed a hug!" Arthur said cheerfully. "So… did it make you feel better?"

Edgeworth chuckled, nodding his head. "That it did. Thank you."

Arthur grinned even wider. "You're welcome!" He paused, shuffling his feet slightly. "Um… so… how did I do?"

"You're doing great, Arthur. You just say what you saw, and don't be intimidated if things start getting a little messy. Things almost always get messy." Edgeworth put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Alright…" Arthur looked down, twisting his foot nervously. "What… what if I get Mom in trouble?"

Edgeworth sighed heavily, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and trying to think of the right way to answer him. "Arthur… ultimately it comes down to the defense and I hashing it out and presenting all sides of the case. What you do… it has an impact, but it shouldn't define the final outcome. If your mother is guilty, she will be found guilty. If she's not guilty, she will be found not guilty. Alright?"

Arthur hung his head, chewing on his lip again.

Edgeworth gently cupped his chin, pulling his gaze up. "Arthur… is your mother guilty?"

"N-no! No she isn't!"

Edgeworth was quiet for a few seconds, scanning the boy's eyes relentlessly. Not breaking eye contact, he pushed his case files to the side, sliding from the couch to his knees and taking Arthur by the shoulders.

"Arthur, look at me."

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Edgeworth stood, giving Arthur the universal sign for 'one minute' before stepping out.

"Yes, what—Wright?"

"Hey!" Phoenix smiled. "I have a question."

Edgeworth glanced at his watch. "I have about five minutes to give you before I need to call Gumshoe. Fire away."

Phoenix's expression suddenly changed from happy to baffled. "What the heck is the defense doing?"

Edgeworth crossed his arms over his chest, a sour taste filling his mouth. "If only I knew."

"What... not guilty? Why on earth would he try for a not guilty?"

Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Wright. Why do you go for not guilty verdicts?"

"Because I believe in my clients!"

Edgeworth glanced out the window, his mind wandering slightly. "Perhaps he does, too…"

Phoenix scowled. "Luke Stevenson? Ew, no."

Edgeworth looked at him. "You know something about him?"

"Just what I found in Mia's old files." The defense attorney shrugged. "I can bring them by your office later tonight if you want."

Edgeworth nodded. "I would definitely appreciate that. I'm not entirely sure he is in cahoots with her, but he's definitely strange."

Phoenix gave a sharp nod. "In that case, I'll get them right after the trial today."

"Thank you, Wright." Edgeworth nodded and turned towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have… Actually." Edgeworth stopped, lowering his voice. "Could I borrow your Magatama? Just until the end of today…"

Phoenix raised one wobbly eyebrow, and then fished it out of his pocket. "Sure, why not?" He handed it over and started down the hall. "Good luck, Edgeworth! We'll be silently cheering for you!"

Edgeworth gave an off-handed wave, slipping the jewel into his pocket and entering the room. "I appreciate it, Wright. I'll see you this evening."

"Was that Mr. Phoenix?" Arthur asked as Edgeworth shut the door behind him.

"Yes, it was. We were just talking about some case facts." Edgeworth got back down on the ground and took Arthur by the shoulders, meeting his gaze evenly. "Now, as I was going to ask earlier… Arthur Coleman."

The boy flinched at his full name, staring up at him and still chewing hard on his lip.

"Is your mother guilty?"

"No, she isn't."

Silver chains flashed across the boy's form, five crimson locks fastened to the links. Edgeworth pursed his lips, disappointment rushing through him.

"I see. Thank you for being honest with me."

Arthur looked away and said nothing as Edgeworth got to his feet, slipping his phone from his pocket. He dialed the detective, returning to the evidence box on the table and going through it once again, hoping something would stick out to him.

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth! I'm almost at the courthouse with that evidence you were just about to ask for!"

Edgeworth blinked. "Efficiency? Who are you and what have you done with my Gumshoe?"

Gumshoe laughed heartily from the other end. "Oh, Mr. Edgeworth, you're a riot!" The boisterous laugh faded into more of a nervous chuckle. "W-well, thing is… I, uh, can't meet rent this month. So… I can't take anymore paycuts, pal! I worked really hard to think like you would and decided to get some tests put on priority."

Edgeworth paled slightly. _Did I really dock his salary that much…? _

"Yes, well, th-thank you, Detective. Anyways, once you drop off that evidence, I need you to do one more thing for me. If you do this, I can guarantee a raise." A small one.

"R-really?! Wow, sure thing, pal! What'cha need me to do?"

Edgeworth glanced over his shoulder, but Arthur seemed to be well distracted. "I need you to go into my den and get a piece of evidence from the one drawer. Run some tests on it for me, would you?"

"Absolutely, pal!" Gumshoe's over-excited voice came from the other end, and Edgeworth began to think promises of a raise were a bit too much for the detective to handle. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. Check on Pess while you're there."

"Yup! Alright, see you soon, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth snapped his phone shut and looked at Arthur, who seemed content to play with the red and blue cars all day, giggling to himself. He had no idea Edgeworth was about to get evidence to further prosecute his mother. He was clueless to the fact that, in the end, the truth would be dragged out into the light.

_I'm sorry, Arthur. The guilty must be punished… and sometimes the innocent are dragged down with them._

* * *

**A\N: Not much to say on this chapter. ^^ I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! I posted the map of the apartment on my deviantART account. The link is on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: This chapter is dedicated to my mom! She started reading this fic and... well, she loves it. Which makes me the happiest author in the entire world. Ever. At all. Period. End of Story. So... yeah! Chapter update!**

_**Mentions:**_**WolfenAmphithere, Guest, Sheryl E W, Guest 2, xxxFaiFan, Clydell Humphries, Atroquinine Star, and DaUglyChibi!**

* * *

The murmurs of the court died down, and Arthur looked between the adults in the room, wondering what was going to happen next. At the moment, Mr. Edgeworth was recapping everything that had happened thus far. But Arthur had no idea what was going to happen after that. "So, in short, the purpose of the recess was to give the police more time to produce results, which they have done."

The judge nodded. "Very good. Mr. Edgeworth, if you would give us the report."

Mr. Edgeworth nodded. "Certainly. The report is as follows: The shotgun from the closet was the murder weapon, however no fingerprints were found on it. The time of death has yet to be pinpointed, but we can safely assume it was between ten p.m. and midnight. There was also a considerable amount of alcohol in Mr. Coleman's blood." Mr. Edgeworth placed the papers on the table and looked at the witness stand. "Now, I believe we're ready for your testimony."

"M-my testimony? Word for word?"

Mr. Stevenson rolled his eyes. "Of course word for word!"

Mr. Edgeworth glared at the defense and then turned to Arthur. "Do you need to look at the written record?"

Arthur bit his lip, nodding. "Yes, please."

"Don't bite your lip." Mr. Edgeworth walked over to him, showing him the testimony and which one he needed to read.

_1) I was sitting on the couch watching TV. Mommy and Daddy were fighting… like usual._  
_2) a) Daddy started to get really, really angry, and he started to hit Mommy._  
_ b) I forgot to mention that… Daddy did beat me that night. Right before Mommy got the gun._  
_3) That's when Mommy got the gun from the closet and shot Daddy._  
_4) It was in self-defense! She didn't have a choice!_

Arthur finished, looking up at the prosecutor with a doubtful expression. "Did… Did I do that right?"

Mr. Edgeworth gave him a smile and a nod, returning to the bench and crossing his arms over his chest. "The defense will begin their cross-examination, I presume?"

"Of course. Although I have to say, I'm surprised it's still the same testimony."

Mr. Edgeworth remained impassive. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mr. Stevenson smirked. "We already have a police department that is strangely slower than usual, last-minute information that is oh-so conveniently in your favor, and a testimony change that supports what you're saying. I'm merely pointing out that it's interesting you haven't twisted his words any further."

Mr. Edgeworth tapped his finger on his arm, closing his eyes and lifting his nose just slightly. "Do you have any evidence to support these things you're insinuating?"

"Unfortunately, no. I was just pointing out that it's a little too convenient for comfort. I mean, come _on, _Mr. Edgeworth. The boy is actually living with you, and—"

"He's _what?!"_

Silence filled the courtroom as Alyssa spoke for the first time since the trial started. Arthur covered his ears as her screech echoed through the open chamber, accompanied by the sound of her chair hitting the floor.

_Mommy…_

"What do you mean he's living with you? What kind of judicial system do we have where the witness of a case is forced to live with some creepy old man in a pink suit?! It's not bad enough my husband is dead and my little boy was taken away from me, but now you're telling me he's living with the very person who wants to destroy my family even more?! I demand—"

"OBJECTION!"

Arthur bit his lip, looking around the courtroom and wondering if he should have shouted quite so loud. No, that didn't matter! He couldn't back down! Mr. Edgeworth wouldn't back down.

"Mr. Edgeworth is a good man! He wants the truth! And you—" His voice caught in his throat with a single glance at his mother's cold eyes. "I… I miss you, too. But I'm… happy and safe… and… isn't that what's important… Mommy?"

Alyssa said nothing.

The judge banged his gavel down, finally managed to get a hold of himself. "Ms. Coleman, you will refrain from further outbursts or you will be held in contempt of court. Please, retake your seat."

Alyssa sat down, and Mr. Stevenson blinked in surprise before clearing his throat. "Ahem, well, yes, cross-examination."

Mr. Edgeworth shook his head. "Yes, of course."

Arthur looked down at his feet.

"Arthur," Mr. Stevenson said, speaking a little more softly than before. "There are many things wrong with your testimony. For example, if you mother shot your father and then stayed with you until the police arrived, when did the body move? And how did she remove the fingerprints?"

"W-well…" Arthur flushed, looking down at his feet. "I…"

"Also, there's the fact that you didn't mention your father was drunk, even though he had a large amount of alcohol in his system. He would have been acting strange, even if you didn't know why, but you didn't mention anything."

"Well… he wasn't… um…"

At this point, Mr. Edgeworth interjected. "While I still believe the defendant could have retrieved the gun, given the layout you provided, it _was _a fairly difficult feat."

"B-but—"

"And there is the matter of you having no bruises to speak of from what we can see. If you were wearing this outfit on the night of the murder, the marks your father left should be visible." Mr. Edgeworth crossed his arms over his chest. "Along with that, there is one other thing."

Arthur trembled, biting his lip hard. "I… I… what other thing?"

"Prosecutor Edgewoooorth!" The doors to the courtroom flew open, and Detective Gumshoe ran in, trench coat flapping out behind him. "I got that evidence you wanted!"

Arthur wrapped his arms around himself, swallowing hard and tasting blood. _I'm in so much trouble…_

"Thank you, Detective."

The judge leaned over his stand, looking down at the prosecution. "What do you have there, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"This is a bag of strawberry candy retrieved from the Coleman home. Every piece has been laced with GHB, a drug commonly used for date rape. The detective tasted a piece himself and had, what he referred to as, a 'fainting spell.'"

Arthur frowned. _Mommy's candies? GHB? What… I don't understand…_

"And this, Your Honor, is a rag I used to wipe Arthur's mouth on the night of the murder. There was GHB in the candy around his mouth. Therefore, the prosecution would like to present the possibility that Arthur was drugged that night. That is to say…" Mr. Edgeworth pointed directly at Arthur, and the blonde wanted nothing more than to disappear in that moment. "Arthur Coleman! You never actually witnessed your father's death!"

"OBJECTION! You can't prove when that candy was ingested!"

"OBJECTION!" Mr. Edgeworth tapped his temple lightly. "We have already deduced that much of the testimony does not match the facts. The candy merely explains how this is possible."

Arthur hung his head, biting his lip harder and fighting off tears. "I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't actually see anything. But… but those aren't Mommy's candies! I just found one and ate it… I felt really tired after that. When I woke up… I just didn't want Mommy to get in trouble. I don't wanna go to an orphanage…" He flushed bright red, looking down. "I… I'm sorry."

"Your Honor," Mr. Edgeworth started, turning to the judge, "The prosecution requests that that witness' testimony be stricken from the record."

"Sustained."

"Detective Gumshoe, take Arthur out of the courtroom," Mr. Edgeworth continued, facing the defense with a hard-to-read expression on his face.

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe walked over to the witness stand. "Hey, kiddo. Let's wait outside, okay?"

Arthur nodded, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and letting him carry the blonde out. Arthur watched his mother until the large wood doors swung shut, her hateful glared burned into his mind.

_I tried to do what you said! I tried! But… but… I got confused…_

He buried his face in the trench coat, biting his lip harder than ever.

_Mr. Edgeworth… I lied again… I'm sorry… Please forgive me…_

* * *

Arthur shoved his hands into his pockets, making another random turn and continuing down the silent, cold halls of the courthouse. Detective Gumshoe had stopped at a vending machine to buy him a Swiss Roll, but Arthur had kept walking. He wanted to be alone. At least, he was pretty sure he wanted to be alone. He also didn't want to be alone.

_Mr. Edgeworth hates me… I lied to him… Mommy was so angry with me… I just… I just… I wanna go home._

"Arthur!"

The blonde licked the dried blood from his lips and bit down again, turning another corner. Tears stung the backs of his eyes, and he shivered at the temperature of the courthouse. Gumshoe had not grabbed his jacket from the house when he gathered some of Arthur's things, so he was in the t-shirt he had been wearing the night before and his old denim shorts, which did little to protect him from the frigid air.

"Arthur!"

Arthur noticed the voice was getting closer, and he sped up, glancing over his shoulder every couple of seconds. It sounded like Mr. Edgeworth. He did not want to see Mr. Edgeworth.

"Arthur! Where are you?"

Arthur broke into a run, pumping his arms as he flew down the hallway. He heard footsteps behind him, and a few tears slid down his cheeks, quiet sobs escaping him.

"Arthur! Stop running in the courthouse!"

Arthur ran faster. It was _definitely _Mr. Edgeworth.

"Arthur!"

The blonde boy jerked to a halt as his arm was seized in a vice-like grip. He whirled around, looking up at Mr. Edgeworth with wide, fearful blue eyes. His heart pounded in his chest, his blood running cold. _Let go!_

"Arthur, don't you _ever _run off like that again!" Mr. Edgeworth scolded, panting from the run. "I have been looking all over for you. I couldn't find you anywhere! You scared me half to death!"

Arthur trembled, tugging on his arm and struggling to find his voice. "I... I just wanted to be alone."

"This is not the place to be alone, Arthur! What if someone had grabbed you and run off? They could have done any number or horrible things to you. I never would have seen you again!" Mr. Edgeworth stood up straight, loosening his grip on Arthur's arm. "Just… don't ever, ever do that again… stay where I can see you."

Arthur nodded, biting his lip. "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth."

Mr. Edgeworth knelt down, pulling his lip out of his mouth. "Stop biting your lip. Look, you're all cut open and blistered." He sighed, glancing at his watch. "We'll stop at a convenience store and get you some chapstick."

Arthur stared at the floor, eyes burning and vision blurring as fresh tears sprang up in his eyes. His shoulders shook, saline splashing onto the floor. Mr. Edgeworth stood up, taking on a sharp tone of voice.

"Come now, Arthur, you're not going to cry because you got scolded, are you?"

Arthur slowly brought his hands up to his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. "Y-you… you hate me don't you…?"

"Arthur, really, you are taking this too far—"

"You do hate me!" Arthur shouted suddenly, ashamed of what he had done. "I lied in court and tried to hide the truth! You have to hate me!"

He shut his eyes tightly and covered his face with his hands, sobbing loudly. A firm hand closed around his shoulder, giving him a light shake, and he forced himself to look at Mr. Edgeworth, who was kneeling in front of him.

"Arthur, I don't hate you. I've known for a while that you were lying."

That made him feel even worse, and he cried out, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Hush…" Mr. Edgeworth squeezed his shoulder, taking his chin in hand and forcing the blonde to look at him. "You were terrified, I'm sure. It makes sense that you would lie. Not that I condone it, and you understand I will not tolerate it in the future. But this is a… special situation. I understand, alright? So don't be upset."

Arthur sniffed, slowly calming down at Mr. Edgeworth's steady and comforting tone. "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth… I'm very sorry…"

"I know, and I forgive you. Now dry your eyes and chin up. We're heading home for today." Mr. Edgeworth stood up, extending his hand.

Arthur hesitated before holding both of his arms up. "H… Hold me?"

Mr. Edgeworth blinked, a surprised expression on his face. "I… well, you see… I've never… I'm not sure…" He scratched the back of his neck, looking away.

"Please?" Arthur asked, ignoring his caretaker's obvious discomfort.

Mr. Edgeworth glanced around and then looked down at his hands before reaching out and slipping his hands under Arthur's arms. He lifted him off of the ground, placing him on his hip and starting down the hall.

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Certainly."

Arthur jumped as his face came in contact with the white, ruffled thing around Mr. Edgeworth's neck. He bit his lip. "I… I accidentally wiped my nose on your thingy… I'm sorry."

Mr. Edgeworth chuckled softly, reaching up and removing it. "Don't worry. It wouldn't be the first time my cravat has been used as a handkerchief. And stop biting!" He handed over the white cloth. "You hold onto that for now."

Arthur clutched it tightly. "Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth…"

Mr. Edgeworth nodded, arriving at the front doors to the courthouse in a matter of minutes. He put Arthur on the ground, grabbing his winter coat and throwing it on over his suit before turning around to pick the child up again.

"We'll have to get you some new clothing, too."

"Okay," Arthur said softly, resting his chin on Mr. Edgeworth's shoulder. "Can we go today?"

"Why not? We have nothing better to do." Mr. Edgeworth walked out to his car, shielding Arthur from the rain that had started to fall from the sky.

Arthur smiled, burying his face in Mr. Edgeworth's neck. "I'm really happy you don't hate me."

"I'm… happy, too."

Arthur let out a sigh, smiling widely. "I love you, Mr. Edgeworth."

* * *

Edgeworth stopped walking, every muscle in his body going tense at the quiet statement. "I… I…"

Arthur looked up at his face, giggling. "Why are you all red?"

Edgeworth grew ever redder, unsure of how to reply. "I… I… Yes, me too."

Arthur snuggled close to him, squeezing his neck and wrapping his legs around Edgeworth's waist. The flustered prosecutor did his best to return the gesture, trying to recall how his father had carried him as a child.

_I just know I am doing this all wrong…_

He held him until they got to the car, and then he opened the back door, sitting Arthur inside. He walked around to the front of the vehicle, starting the engine and checking the rearview to make sure Arthur had strapped himself in.

"Alright, we're going to buy chapstick and clothing. Did Detective Gumshoe put your toys back there?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm!"

"Good. Is there anything else you need?"

Arthur was quiet for a few moments, and then he said, "Can I get a stuffed animal? To sleep with?"

Edgeworth nodded. "Of course. What would you like?"

"An… an elephant!"

"Oh? What an odd choice… very well, we will find you an elephant." Edgeworth pulled his car out of the parking garage and onto the streets, heading towards the mall. "Obviously, you need things for personal hygiene. Is there anything else you want?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Well, we'll just go shopping and if you see anything that suites your fancy, let me know."

"Okay…"

Edgeworth continued to drive, occasionally glancing in his rearview to make sure the boy was alright.

_He was so distraught… I supposed it's natural for an abused child to expect harsh punishment, but he was so… the way he looked at me. Like he thought I was going to hate him forever. He was so terrified…_

Edgeworth scowled, turning into the parking lot.

_Why did Luke defend him when I presented the idea that he didn't witness the murder? Arthur's lie worked in his favor, because if there was no witness, I have to rely on evidence alone. But he tried to give Arthur the benefit of the doubt. And Miss Coleman's outburst… the words she was saying sounded right—like something a mother would say—but the way she said it. Her tone and composure… Arthur covered his ears. Why? What have you done to him?_

Edgeworth sighed, putting the car in park and rubbing his forehead. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and slipped them into his pocket.

"Hmm…?"

He pulled out the slip of paper Wright had handed him at the beginning of the day. He broke the tape and read the words silently.

_Tasha Clarke. There's a phone number, too. Hmm… Well, it couldn't hurt. I'll call her in the morning._

Edgeworth stopped suddenly.

_Ack! I also have to get files from Wright this evening at my office! How could I have forgotten? _

He glanced in the rearview mirror.

_Well, it's a bit distracting, but this is just a temporary arrangement. This time next week, everything will be back to normal. Problem solved._

"Mr. Edgeworth, are we going in?"

Edgeworth nodded, getting out of the car. "Yes, let's go."

_Everything will be back to normal._

* * *

**A\N: Thank you for reading! Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't want that one!"

Edgeworth sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Arthur, you need a suit. You've turned down at least fifteen of them—if you don't pick one soon, I'm going to pick one for you whether you like it or not."

Arthur pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "None of them are right!" He looked around, biting his lip.

"Arthur, the lip!"

Arthur pulled his lip out but continued to look around, tapping his chin. "There!" He took off running, and Edgeworth let out a sigh, following behind him.

_Where is he going now?_

Arthur ran over to a wall lined with small suits, jumping up and trying to grab one on the second rack up. Edgewoth looked at the suit, blinking a few times before his lips tugged upward into a smirk.

"I see. A wine red suit, hmm?"

Arthur nodded eagerly, reaching for the outfit. Edgeworth grabbed it down, holding it up to Arthur and pursing his lips.

"We'll have to try it on. I can't tell if it will fit just by looking. And then we need some casual clothing."

Arthur smiled. "And an elephant! You said I could have an elephant!"

Walking towards the fitting rooms, Edgeworth nodded. "Indeed, I did."

Arthur ran into the fitting rooms, and Edgeworth followed him in, hanging the suit on the wall. Arthur started to strip off his shirt and pants, and Edgeworth's eyes narrowed.

"Arthur, stand still for a moment."

Arthur did as he was told, watching Edgeworth with apprehensive eyes. The prosecutor leaned down, peering at Arthur's shoulders and thumbing the damaged skin lightly.

_Fingernail marks… but they are shaped like a woman's. Either that, or a man who wears fake nails._

"Where did these marks come from, Arthur?"

Arthur bit his lip, looking down.

"Lip."

Pulling his lip out, he started to stutter out an answer. "I… w-well, there's… a girl… at… at my… school… and… um, she…"

Edgeworth frowned, kneeling down so his eyes were level with the boy's. "Arthur… why are you lying to me?"

Arthur stared at him silently, tears pooling in his eyes. "I'm sorry… I can't tell you…"

"Arthur, I understand if you feel uncomfortable telling me something, but I will not abide lying. If you don't want to tell me something, say so, and I will try to be as considerate as possible." He paused, wondering for a moment if he really had the authority to make the following statement. "Arthur, if you lie to me again, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Arthur nodded slowly, blinking away the unshed tears. "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Good. Now, let's try on this suit."

Edgeworth removed the articles from the hanger and handed them to the boy one by one.

_He is unusually clumsy on his feet, but he doesn't sport any bruises. Is it possible his father hid the abuse? Or is something else going on here?_

Soon the boy was standing, fully clothed, in front of the mirror. Wine red shorts, a white shirt, black vest, and a wine red jacket. Exactly like Edgeworth.

"We'll have to get you some pants to match. The courtroom is very cold."

Arthur giggled, jumping up and down. "I love this suit so much."

Edgeworth watched him for a few moments, a light smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Arthur…" He wanted to ask why he had picked the suit, but he felt strange asking. He couldn't imagine why the boy would idolize him, even if that was what it looked like. "I like that suit, too. Now let's keep shopping. I have to be at my office in a few hours."

Arthur nodded, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "Okay!"

"Here, let me help." Edgeworth reached out to assist him, but Arthur put his hands up.

"No! I wanna do it myself!"

Edgeworth frowned. "But if I help, you'll get it done much faster."

Arthur shook his head, unbuttoning his shirt with a look of determination on his face. "I'm gonna do it!"

Edgeworth watched him, crossing his arms over his chest. _I don't understand… unless… perhaps that's how children grow independent? But… it would be so much faster if I did it. I thought children liked to rush._

"I did it!" Arthur held up the shirt proudly. "See?"

Edgeworth blinked a few times, and then he smiled. "Very good, Arthur. Now, let's keep shopping."

Arthur nodded and took off the shorts, handing them to Edgeworth, who hung them up again and carried them out of the room.

_Hmm… he was looking for affirmation... Did I give it?_

Edgeworth glanced at his watch, calculating the time that was left until they had to be at the office to meet Wright.

_An hour and a half…_

"Alright, let's go Arthur." Edgeworth headed out of the fitting rooms and made a bee-line for a map of the mall. _Casual clothing, shoes, and an elephant. _

Arthur grabbed onto his hand, looking around the hall. "Mr. Edgeworth, what store are we going to next?"

Edgeworth rubbed the back of his neck, looking at a map. "I'm not entirely sure…"

Arthur gasped, jerking Edgeworth's arm and jumping up and down. "Mr. Edgeworth! Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Yes, what is it?" Edgeworth looked in the direction the blonde was motioning to, and he immediately understood. "An elephant."

"Yes, yes, yes! I want that one right there! It has to be that one, Mr. Edgeworth!" Arthur gave his arm another tug, moving towards the store.

Edgeworth followed him, smiling lightly. "Alright, alright, we'll go get it."

Arthur ran up to the shelves and pointed to the lopsided animal directly in the middle of the top shelf.

"And you're sure that's the one you want?"

Arthur nodded, giggling and jumping with excitement. Edgeworth chuckled softly, reaching up and grabbing the stuffed animal.

"Alright, then, that's what you'll get."

After paying for the toy, Edgeworth and Arthur started down the hall again. Arthur skipped happily, hugging the animal to his chest and smiling widely.

_It's amazing how such a little, insignificant thing can make a child so… happy. _

Edgeworth smiled, continuing into another store, Arthur right on his tail. Edgeworth made his way over to a nearby rack of clothing, glancing over his shoulder as Arthur started to fall behind, completely engrossed in his elephant.

"Arthur, make sure you stay where I can see you."

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth." Arthur sat down at Edgeworth's feet, playing with his elephant happily.

Edgeworth turned to the rack in front of him again, wondering what on earth he was supposed to buy.

_I suppose… a little of everything? _

"Mr. Edgeworth! Look!"

Edgeworth looked down, blinking in surprise as an elephant wearing a cravat was shoved in his face. "Oh, I see. You gave him that cravat."

Arthur giggled. "His name is Ellie Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "His? Ellie? I think you mean to say it's a girl."

"No! He's a boy!" Arthur smiled proudly, holding his new best friend close to him.

"But Ellie is a girl's name, Arthur. You could name him Edmund, or Edward, or Earl, or Edgar, or—"

"Ellie." Arthur stomped his foot, glaring at Edgeworth. "His name is Ellie."

Edgeworth stared for a few moments, and then nodded. "Very well. His name is Ellie Edgeworth."

Arthur held the elephant up higher. "Aren't you gonna say 'hello'?"

"Of course not! It's just a toy."

Arthur covered Ellie's ears and gasped. "Don't listen to him, Ellie! He's just kidding!" Arthur looked at Edgeworth with an expression that was both hurt and spoke volumes of impending doom.

Sighing, Edgeworth reached out and gave the animal a pat on the head. "Hello, Ellie."

Arthur smiled, making Ellie wave his hand—or whatever it was elephants had—and Edgeworth nodded before returning to the clothing.

_I do not understand children at all. _

He glanced at his watch.

_Ack! I'm running out of time! I'll have to make this quick…_

* * *

Phoenix looked at the clock again, frowning as he counted up the minutes and realized Edgeworth was almost a half an hour late. Edgeworth was never late.

_I wonder if I should call him…_

A loud bang sounded down the hall as the stairwell door flew open, and Phoenix jumped to his feet. He looked down the hallway and saw Edgeworth walking towards him, Arthur running behind him in an attempt to keep up with the prosecutor's long strides.

"Sorry I'm line. Traffic was hideous." Edgeworth immediately unlocked his office, marching in without giving Phoenix so much as a sideways glance.

_Well, I guess that's to be expected. He is Edgeworth, after all._

Phoenix walked into the office and shut the door behind him, walking up to the desk and standing there awkwardly as he waited for Edgeworth to start his computer. He looked to his left and saw Arthur sitting on the couch with a stuffed elephant in his hands.

"I apologize again for making you wait, Wright."

Phoenix turned back to the desk again and saw the laptop screen glowing, waiting for Edgeworth to use it. "Oh, no problem. It's not like I have anything to do."

"No, but you should be resting." Edgeworth opened his desk drawer brusquely, pulling out several documents and laying them on the desk.

"I'm really not that sick." Of course, as soon as he said that, his scratchy throat had to defy him and send him into a long, violent coughing fit.

"I can see that," Edgeworth said dryly. "There's a water fountain down the hall."

Phoenix his head as the coughing ceased. "No, that's fine." He held out the files he had brought with him, and Edgeworth stared for several moments before taking them.

_This has to be killing his pride… he's never asked me for help before. I don't think he's ever asked anyone for help before, actually._

"So…" Phoenix glanced around, unsure of what to say but not liking the awkward silence. "You were out with Arthur?"

Edgeworth nodded, looking over the files. "He needed clothing."

Phoenix looked over at the boy on the couch who was half asleep and dangling over the arm of the couch, clutching his animal in his hands. "He looks exhausted… you must have been gone all day."

Edgeworth nodded silently, engrossed in his work, and once again Phoenix was unsure of what to say. Edgeworth was his childhood friend, yes, but they were not the same as they were in grade school. Edgeworth had changed the most, though, from his years as Manfred von Karma's student.

_Manfred von Karma… that name still makes me shudder._

"Wright, what exactly does this mean?" He pointed to a spot on the paper, holding it up so Phoenix could see it.

The defense attorney pursed his lips, taking the file from his hands. "I think Mia had a code she used to encrypt important things. I can go get the key—"

"No need." Edgeworth took the paper back, reading it over several times before placing it on his desk. "I figured it out.

Phoenix blinked. "A-already?"

Edgeworth pulled out a separate piece of paper, writing down the decoded message. "Of course. They don't call me a genius for nothing, Wright."

Phoenix stared at the paper, watching as Edgeworth seamlessly and perfectly wrote out the messages Mia had tried to conceal. "But…" Then he grinned. "Yeah, I guess I should have expected that."

Edgeworth opened a few documents on his computer and compared Mia's files to the information he already had.

"It seems this Luke Stevenson character has made a rather… interesting reputation for himself."

Phoenix read the files over his shoulder, nodding slowly. "He doesn't have a lot of wins, but somehow he's got a lot of influence. He's worked his way down through California over the years… moving from district to district. He did some stuff in Nevada and Oregon, too…"

Edgeworth typed up a few notes and then returned to the profile. "He's only twenty-four… how has he managed to get through so many districts?" Edgeworth crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes and tapping his finger.

_He's thinking… I'll let him go._

Phoenix scanned the information lying on the desk, his brow furrowing.

_It's strange that Mia would encode messages like this. Unless there was really something worth hiding…but it doesn't look like it._

He scowled, picking up the top sheet and scanning the contents. All of the notes were about the cases he had lost, but there didn't appear to be any visible pattern.

Phoenix glanced up when he heard the prosecutor's fingers flying across the keyboard. "Hey, Edgeworth, what do you think of this?"

Edgeworth took the paper from him and scanned the notes. "You mean the fact that they all have to do with losses? Or the fact that he's worked on many cases similar to this one in the past?"

Phoenix looked at the sheet again, seeing Edgeworth was right. "Either, I guess."

Edgeworth typed up a few more things and then opened several windows, pulling up numerous documents Phoenix quickly lost track of.

"How can you function this late at night?"

Edgeworth chuckled softly but offered no reply, and Phoenix continued to watch the man work in silence. He brought his fist up to his mouth, coughing hard and sniffing to clear his sinuses.

"You can leave anytime, Wright. I can see that you're very tired, and I'm sure I can figure this out for myself."

Phoenix looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Edgeworth nodded, his gaze flickering across the documents. "Oh, yes. I'll be fine." He checked his watch and then glanced at the couch. "Besides, I'll be leaving soon myself. I have to get Arthur home and put him to bed."

"M'not tired…" Arthur half-shouted, half-mumbled from where he lay, teetering on the edge of consciousness.

"I can see that." Edgeworth smiled. "Anyways, I thank you for your… assistance… and I shall see you in court tomorrow, presuming that you come."

Phoenix nodded, yawning into his hand. "I'll be there. Let me know if you need anything else…" He started for the door, giving the blonde a little wave. "See you tomorrow, Arthur."

"Bye… Mr. Wright…"

Phoenix smiled to himself, exiting the office and walking down the hall towards the elevator. He pressed the button to summon it, and then stepped back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

_Edgeworth is different. He… he seems happier, and he's not living off of his work. He was actually late for something. And… the way he smiles at Arthur is so sincere and heartfelt…_

He stepped into the elevator, grin expanding.

_Edgeworth, you really care for Arthur, don't you?_

* * *

"Mr. Edgeworth… can we go home?"

Edgeworth's head snapped up, and he checked his watch again. Twenty minutes had passed since Wright's departure.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Let me get my coat…" He let his voice trail as he packed up all of his documents and threw on his jacket.

Walking over to the couch, he leaned down and picked Arthur up. The little boy wrapped his arms around Edgeworth's neck, Ellie bouncing against his back as he walked.

"Thank you for carrying me, Mr. Edgeworth…"

Edgeworth exited the office, locking the door and starting down the hall. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, you—" Edgeworth stopped, opening the door to the stairwell as a frown twisted his features. "Oh, no wait… you didn't ask me, did you? I just did it. Um… well, you're… uh, you're very welcome, I…"

Arthur giggled, and Edgeworth felt even more uncomfortable. Why had he picked Arthur up? The boy didn't ask, and it wasn't as if Edgeworth was very good with children. At least, he didn't think he was. What had compelled him to carry Arthur?

"I… just you're welcome."

Arthur held on tightly, looking over Edgeworth's shoulders as they went down the hall.

"Mr. Edgeworth… why do you always take the stairs?"

Edgeworth could feel himself making a weird face, and he quickly banished it, trying to think of the correct words to say. "I… don't particularly like elevators. That's all."

"Why?"

"Well, because… because something bad happened to me in an elevator," Edgeworh muddled through the latter half of the sentence, not at all wanting to discuss this topic with Arthur.

Arthur yawned. "What kind of bad something?"

Edgeworth sighed. "It was… it was an earthquake and… the elevator got stuck and…" Edgeworth inhaled slowly, trying to decide how many details to divulge. "And… it was scary and I couldn't breathe. So now I don't like them. That's all."

Arthur nodded sleepily, burying his face in the crook of Edgeworth's neck. "Oh… okay… I'm sorry that bad thing happened to you…"

Edgeworth smiled lightly, patting Arthur's back with his free hand. "It's alright. I'm mostly better now."  
"Oh, good…"

There was another stifled yawn, and a few seconds later, soft and steady breathing that only came from contented sleeping.

Edgeworth held onto him a little tighter, opening the door and walking towards the parking garage. His thoughts wandered as he walked, his arms still holding onto Arthur for dear life.

_He's so precious. So innocent. I want him to stay this way… I don't want him to change like I did. So suddenly… everything happened so suddenly… _

Edgeworth shook his head, opening the back door of his red sport's car and sitting Arthur in the back. He strapped him in, staring at the sleeping child.

He placed Ellie in Arthur's lap and then leaned forward. He lowered his head, and then stopped, his lips inches from the boy's forehead.

Edgeworth settled for a head pat instead.

_You're a good boy, Arthur. And I'll protect you while you're in my care. I promise._

He sighed and closed the door, getting up front and starting the engine. He looked at the clock.

12:01.

It was already late, and he had to get up early enough to finish studying all the documents before court started. Arthur also needed a bath, and he would need breakfast, and Edgeworth hadn't taken Pess out for a walk in at least two days…

Edgeworth sighed.

He had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth shot up in bed, eyes snapping open. He smacked his alarm, reading the time and jumping out of bed.

_8:17! How could I have slept so late?_

He threw his closet doors open, grabbing his usual attire and rushing to the bathroom. After relieving himself, washing his face, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair, he donned the suit and headed out of his bedroom, making his way to the den.

Pess barked at his heels, following him down the hall, licking at his hand. He smiled, reaching out and scratching her ears as he opened the door.

_Alright, alright, I need the evidence and the file on Luke as well as the file on the new witness… I have to speak with her before the trial, and I should probably find Phoenix and ask him to watch Arthur for me. I have to make breakfast, feed Pess, the car needs gas…_

Edgeworth's train of thought continued to fly down the tracks as he stuffed paper after paper into his briefcase, snapping it shut and running for the stairs.

_Wait, wait, wait! Arthur!_

Edgeworth pivoted at the top of the steps and ran back down the hall. Pess immediately thought it was a game and decided to run right in front of him.

"Gak! P-Pessy!" Edgeworth half-tripped, half-stumbled to the bedroom door, falling against it.

_I dub this morning rough and unforgiving._

Sighing, he turned the knob and stepped into the bedroom. "Arthur, are you awake?"

The little blonde was buried in the sheets, his shoulders shaking. "M-Mr. Edgeworth…"

Edgeworth frowned, walking over to the bed and pulling the sheets back slightly so he could see the boy's face. "Arthur, is something the matter?"  
"I h-had an accident… I-I'm sorry!"

Edgeworth blinked a few times, confused. "An… accident?" Then he realized Arthur meant he had wet the bed. "Oh, I see. Well—"

"Please don't hit me!"

Edgeworth jerked, eyes widening. "Wh-what?"

Arthur wiped his face with his hands, sobbing loudly. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Edgeworth!"

The prosecutor watched the boy for several moments, and then he slowly knelt down beside the bed. "Arthur… I'm not going to hit you… It was an accident… you probably had a bad dream or something…" Edgeworth stroked his hair gently. "You can hop in the shower quick and wash off, and I'll throw the sheets in the washer and that's that."

Arthur looked up at him, sniffling softly. "You're… you're not mad…?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "No, of course not. Now…" He struggled to find the correct words, forcing himself to get a grip before he continued. "Please, stop crying…"

The boy sniffed, and then nodded his little head. "Y-yes, Mr. Edgeworth… th-thank you…"

Edgeworth gave him a little smile and lifted him out of the bed, setting him on the ground. "Now, why don't you go get that shower, and I'll clean this up." He glanced at his watch. "Don't dilly-dally, either. We don't have all day."

Arthur nodded, wiping his eyes one last time before trotting out into the hall and making his way to the bathroom. Pess watched him leave, and shortly afterwards, she followed, which made Edgeworth smile.

_Pess has become very protective of him… and he doesn't seem to be as afraid of her, so I suppose that works out nicely._

He turned to the sullied sheets and began to strip them off, feeling the mattress and realizing he would have to dry it somehow.

_Should I… wipe it up with a towel? Or have a fan blow on it? Should I just let it go? No, wait, perhaps it needs to be washed… how do you wash a mattress?_

He shook his head, finally deciding to just wash the sheets and think about the mattress later when he had more time.

Gathering the blankets up in his arms, he started down the steps, allowing his thoughts to wander.

"_Please don't hit me!" _

Edgeworth scowled. _I would never. But… why would he think that? His father is the supposed abuser, but wouldn't he just tell his mother, then? If his father was always out drinking and working, the chances of him being home, sober, conscious, or any combination of the three when Arthur woke up for school in the morning is slim. Then why…?_

Edgeworth sighed, opening the washer and shoving the thinner sheets in, setting the poufy comforter aside for the time being. He added detergent and started the machine, walking into the kitchen and washing his hands.

_Being abused for the simplest of mistakes… _

Edgeworth scowled, unconsciously scrubbing harder.

"_M-Mr. von Karma! It was an accident!"_

"_You soiled perfectly good sheets and fine silk pajamas! Do you not appreciate what you have here?"  
"N-No, sir! That's not it at all! P-please, it was an a-accident…"_

"_Are you going to cry now? You foolish boy."_

"_S-sir, I'm s-sorry… p-please don't… d-don't hit me with your cane, please… please, it will hurt…"_

Edgeworth jerked violently, pain searing up and down his arm.

"Ack!" He rubbed his elbow, grimacing at the electrical waves going up and down his arm. "Ngh… I hit my funny bone…"

He stopped rubbing the sore spot and let his arms drop to his side. The water continued to run out of the faucet. Pess entered the room, interested in the commotion. Edgeworth started at his feet. Silence filled the kitchen.

"_Your father died like a dog, and so will you! He'd be so ashamed if he could see you now. Worthless, sniveling, pathetic little boy."_

Steel grey eyes began to burn.

_Father… _

Edgeworth jumped as a little wet nose brushed against his hand. He smiled down at Pess, stroking her black and white fur. Kneeling down, he pulled her closer, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"I'm alright, Pessy… I was just thinking unpleasant thoughts, that's all."

She whined, licking his ear, and he smiled again.

"Well!" He stood up, clapping his hands. "I have breakfast to prepare, and I know somebody wants some treats, so…"

Pess barked, wagging her tail excitedly.

"Yes, treats. I'll get them right away."

Edgeworth opened the cabinets, pulling out a handful of Pess' favorite treats.

_Arthur… I understand you more than you realize but… this is only temporary, understand? As soon as the trial is over… ngh… it's only temporary!_


End file.
